


Star Wars: Episode VII

by thesearcher



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearcher/pseuds/thesearcher
Summary: How the movie should have happened.





	

Disney followed Lucas' script drafts, or it was never made.


End file.
